Saturdays, Meet Sophia Rosefire
by katz-fan
Summary: The Saturdays meet Sophia Rosefire, the apprentice of Argost. But when Sophia steals the kur stone from Argost, the Saturdays and Sophia have to hide the kur stone. And along the way, the Saturdays find out shocking secrets about Sophia.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Away

**Sophia's POV**

"Sophia! Get back here!" Argost yelled as he chased me through Weird World. I personally thought it was funny, so I let out a playful giggle. It's about time someone showed Argost that I'm nobody's servant! I ran faster through weird world dodging every trap Argost has set. He should face it, I know every trick he has.

"Munya! Get her!"

After that sentence I felt a force pulling me back. It was obvious I had to think fast before I was in Munya's hands.

"You should've known Sophia." Argost said as if I was about to die. "When you steal my kur stone, you don't live to tell your loss."

"Wanna bet?" I whispered as I cut Munya's web with my pocket knife and ran. I knew if I just kept running through Weird World, I'd get caught. So I ran to the nearest window and jumped. And as I landed in the tree tops, I heard Argost screaming "NO! Munya! Get her!"

So I knew I needed to run far away. I needed to hide the kur stone.

**~A Week Later~**

I woke in a dark alley. I couldn't remember why I had slept here, but I knew it had something to do with I had no money. But that wasn't important now. I still had to hide the kur stone. But I had to get help.

I had to get the Saturdays.

Argost told me how Zak Saturday was kur, and who would be better to hide the kur stone than kur himself?

But I needed a plan.

They usually come to help cryptids, so I need to get a cryptid for bait. Good thing I have a sea monster costume. So I put the costume on and terrorized fisherman on the Mississippi River.

It wasn't long before the Saturdays came.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Saturdays

**Zak's POV**

"Zak!" my mom yelled to me. "Try using your powers!"

So I held up the claw and started to use my kur powers. I had to admit, they were pretty cool. But I really had to concentrate now. Mostly because my mom and dad are being attacked by a sea monster cryptid.

But my powers weren't working.

"Zak!" my dad yelled. "What's happening?" he asked with concern and pain. The concern because, if my powers weren't working, we were doomed. The pain is because the cryptid just squeezed him really tight.

"My powers aren't working! It's like it's not even a cryptid!" I yelled back. But right when I said that, the cryptid dropped my parents and out of the cryptid stepped a girl with thick black hair with blonde highlights with soft blue eyes and beautiful pale skin.

She was wearing a black tube top and a jean skirt along with black sandals. She also had a black backpack with a purple heart on it. The backpack looked kind of full.

"Uh… mom…? Was this a test or something?" I manage to say while I just stare at the girl. It was hard to talk though with her staring right back.

"No… Doc? Did you know about this?" my mom asked. She was obviously as shocked as me.

"He didn't." the girl said in a velvety smooth voice. It was so surprising how beautiful her voice sounded along with how beautiful she was on the outside.

But then she turned and looked at me.

"You're Zak Saturday, right?" she asked. For a minute I couldn't even talk. But then I forced the words out.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. "W-why?" I asked sounding completely afraid.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"You're stuttering." She pointed out.

"Oh." I said. "I didn't realize-"I started to say but then she interrupted.

"I need your help." She declared. "I took this from Argost." She said as she pulled the kur stone out of her backpack.

"I've been working for Argost for a couple years now and I finally had enough. He treats me like a slave. So I took the kur stone and now he's after me. I need your help Zak Saturday." She said.

I just stood there; shocked.

"Zak," my dad started. "Do you know this girl?"

"No. I didn't even know Argost _had_ another assistant!" I answered.

"I'm NOT his assistant!" the girl nearly screamed.

"Ok, ok!" I said while backing up.

She took a deep breath in and started to calm down.

"He has no right to treat me like a servant." She said in a sad voice.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked. "He treats all his, um…"

"Apprentices." The girl told me.

"He treats all his apprentices that way!" I declared.

"You don't get it." She said, walking toward the lake.

"Get what?" I asked.

"I'm not just his apprentice. I'm his daughter."


End file.
